Active research is being conducted on physical storage of hydrogen in porous structures such as zeolite or active carbon, as conventional hydrogen storage materials, as well as on hydrogen storage alloys.
For example, Patent document 1 describes the use of a porous metal complex as a porous compound. Patent document 1 discloses a technique for design and control of uniform micropores as a porous material for gas adsorption, composed of a metal and an organic material, whereby the gas storage capacity is increased.
Also, Non-patent document 1 discloses a method for lowering the hydrogen absorption temperature and release temperature by alloying a metal with hydrogen absorption capacity.